Jumaana Kayanath
Personal Information Name – Jumaana Kayanath (khan) Nickname – Jumaana, Zoom Note* jumaana pronounces her name as “Zumaana Kaayanaath” Profession – student Schooling– Southpoint School and College, Cantonment Public College Degree – PECE < JSC Father – Atique ul azam Khan, Master Mariner Mother – Farhana Tehseen, Writer Surname – Khan ‘ ( khaan) Date of birth – 18th march 2003 Nationality – Bangladeshi Birthplace /Hometown – Chittagong /Daulatpur, Fatickchari, Chittagong Sun Sign – Pisces Best friends – Fabiha Samantha, Areyan Ahmed, fahmid ali Boyfriend – Saihaan Hossain (2015 – 2016, 2017 -), Pritom Das (2017 - 2017)- (ex) Hobby – shopping and singing Physical Stats Height – 5” 4 inches …………. Weight – 42 kilos Figure measurements – 32 DD / 32 – 23 – 32 Eye color – Brown Hair color – Dark Brown with caramel highlights Favourite things Food – Italian cuisine, Chocolates, Cheese cake Actor – Akshay Kumar, Varun Dhawan, Tom Cruise Actress - Deepika Padukone, sonam kapoor Films – Race 2, I hate love stories , my summer of love Books –forever series, ex, the fault in our stars Singers – Shreya Ghoshal, armaan Malik, Taylor Swift Perfume –BOMBSHELL from Victoria’s secrets , christian dior hypnotic poison, jimmy choo illicit Brand - Jimmy choo, Victoria’s secrets Accessory – earrings , rings Color – shades of red, pink and pure black Flower -Red Roses , white magnolias Song – perfect , wajah tum ho , dil diyan gallan Movie genre – Romantic thrillers Sport – Swimming , exercising Restaurant –Wind of change……………. Mall – The Afmi Plaza Destination – paris, maldives Epitome – Positivity, Femininity Personality Though she is usually proud and self-centered, She also cares about her friends, not just herself. She will stick to her friends and do anything to keep them safe. zumana is always seen wearing a smile on her face, but she does crack jokes to cheer her friends when they are depressed. Basically, She has a cheerful and optimistic personality. Besides that, she is totally obsessed with fashion; which clothes look best on her, and which dresses best match her face. She would rather flirt with Saihaan than study and do work which sometimes annoys the then nerds. The most intuitive of all of the members, zumana likes to match make but has often had problems with understanding why her friends do not always like getting set up. She is beautiful, talkative, and carefree. She loves being the center of attention and even having an infamous reputation, but she changes throughout the series with the help of her best friends. She tends to be spontaneous and dislikes extensive planning, but she is able to recognize when her help is needed. She can be high-handed and a little bit insensitive. But when it comes down to it, zumana is brave and loyal. Appearance ZUMANA has long brownish shaded dark brown hair that stops above her navel, dark brown eyes and a peachy fair skin tone. Zumana is shown in frocks< skirts and shorts< cardigan and all girly dresses with couture branded accessories and bags< shoes and perfect makeup > Facts 1. Jumana is very obsessed about chocolates 2. She has a celebrity crush on Varun dhawan 3. She finds armaan malik’s voice intoxicating 4. Her female celeb crush is Urvashi rautela. 5. she loves to participate in beauty contests 6. She shares her birthday with one of her favourite song writers, adam lively 7. She believes In astrology, and terms Wednesday and Monday as her lucky days 8. She is obsessed with the color red 9. She was a huge fan of saathiya serial in her childhood 10. She is known to be the popular diva in her school 11. Her favorite subject is English, besides fashion. 12. She is a huge fancier for designer lehengas 13. She states that her breakup with Saihaan Hossain was based on a prank of Saihaan Hossain. 14. She believes in optimism, and miracles. 15. She did not mind dating another religion. 16. She is a hardcore romantic 17. She loves to wirte fanfictions and song lyrics 18. She states her self very open minded 19. She loves babies 20. Her male classmates termed her to be most approachable, and preferable female friend. 21. She knows Telugu , and french 22. She fancied the character of Shanaya from SOTY. 23. She is a very good singer 24. She writes novel, dramas 25. She has acted in youtube serials 26. She also has intest in volunteer detective works. 27. She also once said, that if it was halal, she would get her patner’s initial inked as a delicately designed tattoo.